


Crazy Sort of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Robin and Oswald switch places, Universe switch, alternative universe, the usual Gotham stuff, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Oswald both experience something that causes them to switch universes. Robin thinks he's gone mad or everyone's playing some sort of cruel prank. Oswald thinks he's died and gone to some sort of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Sort of Hell

The sky was cloudy and dark. It had been this way for weeks, then again Gotham was rarely anything but gloomy and cloudy. But for some reason a feeling of melancholy pressed down on the city. Of course, the weather was always the second to blame, a criminal of some kind was always the first.

For Oswald it was just like any other day, busy and stressful. He thought he would be more relaxed after the death of Galavan, but it seemed that all the work in his life seemed to pile itself onto him. The only thing he really needed now was a drink. 

__________

The sky was cloudy and dark. It had been this way for weeks, then again New York was rarely anything but gloomy and cloudy. The city was more depressing than usual, of course the weather was to blame for everything. Sometimes criminal activity was even blamed on the weather.

For Robin it was a nice relaxing day. He had finished filming Gotham for the next month or so and he had no other projects. Sadly, although he was relaxed he had no one to be relaxed with. His husband was busy on a project of his own and wouldn't be home for another week. He was tempted to call up Cory or Drew to hang out but he didn't want to bother them. So, he did what any other person would do. He sat in bed in his pajamas and scrolled through Twitter.

__________

Oswald hobbled as gracefully as he could towards the bar counter. No one was there, nor was there anyone anywhere else. Good, that meant he had the bar all to himself. He went behind the bar and looked for a drink that was cheap and could get him as drunk as possible, as quickly as possible. He settled for a strong liquor. He didn't expect it to taste very pleasant but that didn't bother him. At the moment he was willing to drink anything as long as it could get his mind off of everything that was going on. 

He took a large swig and immediately regretted it. He coughed up almost all that he tried to drink and gagged. Maybe he should go for something a little weaker. He wiped the dribble from his chin grabbing some napkins to try and clean up the mess that he'd made. He looked around some more. He remembered that somewhere he'd heard that shots were the fastest way to get drunk, no matter what kind of alcohol you used. Taking that into consideration, Oswald grabbed a cheap bottle of wine and set up a line of glasses.

__________

Robin felt that he should do something more than just lay in bed all day. Sadly, nothing interesting crossed his mind. He had fed Finn and that was about it. He thought that maybe if he got dressed he'd feel inclined to do something. He jumped out of his bed and padded over to his dresser. He grabbed a fitting, yet comfortable, grey turtleneck and some black pants. 

After he'd changed he sat down on his couch. Finn meowed somewhere in the apartment and Robin groaned. He wanted to play with him and pet him but he didn't want to get up. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He grabbed his new Fitbit and secured it around his wrist. He ran off to go find Finn.

__________

What Oswald had heard was apparently true. After one and a half medium bottles of cheap wine he was ready for anything, or so his drunk self thought. He decided that even though he was a much hated man that he should go out for a walk while he was in such a vulnerable state. Even though the tenebrific shrouds of Gotham had finally let loose, Oswald didn't think it necessary to grab his umbrella before heading out the door.

The malevolent wind flung the door from Oswald’s hands, causing it to swing uncontrollably. None of this bothered Oswald as he was grabbed by the whipping force that was wrapping around him. He let himself be swept away into the pouring rain. He hadn't noticed that he'd been propelled into the street as a sleek police car darted around the corner.

__________

Robin peered outside as he heard the rain assaulting his window. He had searched all around for Finn and yet he still hadn't found him. He would occasionally notice a meow here or there but all of them lead to dead-ends. He couldn't bare it. This had happened before, of course, but Robin never paid them any mind. He sighed and leaned against the wall as he pulled out his phone to check what time it was. His screen lighted up, displaying a picture of Finn and himself. In the corner it showed that he'd been trying to find his cat for almost an hour and a half now. He turned it off and slid it into his back pocket.

Finn galloped past Robin and quickly turned into his bedroom. Robin launched himself off of the wall and towards his room. As he turned the corner his feet slipped and he lost his balance. He crashed onto the floor, his head slamming against it.

__________

Oswald blinked a couple times. His mind was groggy and pounding with the effects of a hangover. He craned his neck to get a look of where he was at. Strangely, he didn't recognize anything. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was sitting in a clean hallway with wooden floors and several different areas that he could easily access. He looked into the doorway closest to him and he found a bedroom. It was quite simple with the bed sitting in the middle of the room and dressers on the outer edges. 

He was about to get up and leave when he noticed a picture on one of the sides of the bed. He stumbled awkwardly towards the framed photo and saw several more on the other side. He picked it up and studied it closely. It looked like him and another man, somewhere in a large city. He didn't recognize the other man but apparently he should have. On the other side of the bed he could see that in one of the pictures they were kissing and they both had rings on their left hands.

__________

Robin's whole body ached. He felt like he'd fallen out of a window, but that would have been impossible because all of the windows were closed. He jerked his head up when he regained his senses. He clearly wasn't in his apartment anymore. He could hear the roar of cars and people yelling vulgar phrases. Robin shifted himself, choosing to try and figure out more of his surroundings. He quickly came to realize that he had bag of trash on his lap, covering him. He shoved it off of him, wishing he hadn't as light burned his eyes. Robin closed his eyes, then opened them gradually.

He knew he was in an alley, that was as much as he could tell. Trash bags littered the ground along with several other people. He rubber his sore neck and stumbled up. His back and legs hurt as well but not enough to impair him too much. He made his way past several other people until he reached the opening of the alley. Cars whizzed past, people ran to their destinations, and garbage was littered everywhere. Robin looked down the street, trying to figure out where he was. One small glance and his heart dropped. On the street opposite of him, about a block away, a neon umbrella sign.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what I'm doing anymore. If this gets positive feedback I'll be more than happy to update it. I'm just testing out the Gotham Fandom. Ok, let's be honest I dived into the Gotham Fandom several months ago but I'm just starting to write fanfics for it.


End file.
